


That and forever more, my Captain

by DrCHolmesLecter



Series: Stoki Fics [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt Loki, Hurt Steve Rogers, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, OTP Feels, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Steve Feels, Tesseract, The Nine Realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, the god of mischief, the liesmith and the silvertongue. He was their enemy until he fell, fell in love with the Avengers' sweet Captain, Steven Rogers. A formidable man, through him he found his home, his family...what more could he ask for?</p>
<p>((THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO THE PREVIOUS STORIES OF THIS SERIES!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That and forever more, my Captain

  
**_“Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it.”_ **   
**_― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan_ **   


 

It has almost been five months since Loki had fallen once again from the Bifrost and three months since he had joined the Avengers in their missions. When their Captain had introduced his ‘ _lover_ ’ to the team, they had expected a beautiful woman, filled with morals and well…just downright perfect. They did not expect an alien, well a god but an alien nonetheless. What shocked them was that he was their former enemy, Loki the silvertongue, the liesmith, the very god who had led the attack in New York just a year and a half ago. Nobody believed or accepted their love, they thought their sweet Captain was being controlled. That was untrue. Though love does cloud the couple’s judgement and their surroundings, the Captain never let it affect his missions. Until Loki joined the team.

 

"I can take care of myself!" The dark haired god screamed. Steve simply turned away, too tired to have this conversation. "Don’t walk away from me Steve!"

Steve looked at his lover’s emerald green eyes which was close to tears instead of burning with anger. “He could’ve killed you and you know it.” It was all the Captain could voice out, his voice trembling with fear as he recalls the Other maliciously licking his lips with Loki down on his knees, bleeding.

"And now he knows our weakness."

"He’ll have to kill me over and over again before he gets to you, lovebug" Steven had tried to give him a reassuring smile but Loki just sighed and buried his face on the crook of the Captain’s neck. Too scared to pull back and realise that it has all been a dream. His Captain was naive, he-they didn’t know what that monster was capable of and that scared Loki.

 

  
x

 

  
The Avengers was sent to various missions but nothing too dangerous. They were pleased. A whole year had passed since Loki had first joined the tea-family, that’s right they were his family now. He often visited Asgard with contempt with his brother until Steven had decided to go with them. Frigga was more than pleased and surprisingly, Odin had accepted Steve as one of them. He was warned, that if he ever hurt his younger son, then Odin himself will be the one he answers to. The ‘AllFather’ as they call him, intimidated the super soldier, he felt like his pre serum days in his presence. Steve stood tall nonetheless, wanting to be worthy of his younger son. This was proven during his sparring with Thor in Asgard. The god who had thrown the hammer towards him, expecting the soldier to fall simply caught Mjolnir and swung it around with his free hand. The crowd gasped but Loki just smiled, proud of his Captain. Steve looked confused and raised an eyebrow at Loki who returned his gaze with a mere shrug.

 

"To think a mortal can be worthy enough to posses the power of Thor...this is..." Odin had stood up, clearly amazed at this mortal soldier.

 

Steve had given the hammer back to Thor, muttering sorry to the god but Thor simply smiled and praised the mortal as the crowd clapped in disbelief.

 

  
x

 

  
“Open mine first!” Pepper bounced up and down on the concrete floor of the Avengers tower as their eyes followed Loki, carefully peeling the wrapper from the box. A knitted green scarf had emerged from it and Loki gave Pepper a tender hug.

"You didn’t have to…it must’ve taken a long time!" Loki had already began fixing the scarf around his neck, surprised by its softness.

"Oh it’s nothing!"

"Hey, how come I don’t get handmade gifts? I’m suppose to be your boyfriend!" Everyone looked at Tony and laughed as he pouted. Everyone opened their Christmas presents but they all turned to Steve as his brows furrowed. 

"Cap, where’s your present, for the love of your life?" Tony had playfully wiggled his eyebrows as the rest of them smiled at their Captain’s embarrassment.

"I can’t give-do it here…it’s too…" His cheeks flushed as Tony and Clint made dirty jokes, getting disapproval looks from Banner.

"It’s not like that!" The Captain protested as they gave him the you-don’t-have-to-be-embarassed-we-already-know-that-you’re-having-sex kind of look.

 

Loki reached out for his trembling hands. “Do you want to go back to our bedroom?” Steve looked up to see a mischievous grin on Loki’s face.

 

"No. Here is fine, if you don’t mind?" Clint had made a gagging noise before Nat had slapped him on his arm. Loki was both confused and curious to what Steven had prepared. The man simply sighs and turns to Loki. Pepper immediately gasped as he sees the small box Steven had pulled out.

 

"I’m not good with words and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to describe how I feel about you. We were both so broken and so lost…I…I’m not sure what will happen to us in the future and honestly I’m scared fate will tear us apart but right now all I want to do is stay with you, to love you and kiss away your tears. I guess what I’m saying is…are you willing to spend eternity with me?" Steven searches his partner’s eyes which had become misty. Loki simply hugged him and kissed his lips after Steven’s love confession.

"That and forever more, my Captain." The two of them lovingly smiled at one another before their friends had began to chant ‘kiss, kiss’ and so they did.

Their wedding was planned for the new year, the two wanted to get married as soon as possible, after all they were superheroes and it was their never ending job.

 

December 27th 2014. The Avengers received another mission, they were too tired for this but went to S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters anyway. Loki was pissed, he wanted nothing more than to plan their wedding but he knew he had to drop it. Pepper was now in charge with the preparations, searching the internet for venues, for their honeymoon destinations and it made the couple light up with happiness despite having to work.

 

  
x

 

  
“Seriously why does aliens keep invading Earth? No offence to you two. I mean did they find out how juicy my butt is or something?” Tony received a few scoffs from his team mates and the god of thunder laughed.

"Tony focus!" The Captain was irritated, sure they had gotten the civilians out but the aliens just kept coming back. He had to think of something or else his team will just collapse from exhaustion.

"I think I spot something by Central park, I’m going after it!" Loki displeased with Steve’s decision screamed through the intercom, and he received angry mutters.

"I’ll go with him, my brother!" Thor had already flown to Central Park with Steve as Loki tried to contain these pesky things with his magic. He grew frustrated as more of them crowded around him. Just when Loki felt a surge of power, ready to be let out to kill these things, something scrunches up in his abdomen.

"Its a trick…" He felt himself whisper.

"You gotta speak louder than that!" Nat quickly replied back, just as irritated at Loki.

"It’s a goddamn trick! They’re projections!" The heavy feeling in his stomach twisted in agony.

"What do you mean?! Are you saying some other god is playing with us?!" Tony shouted, he hears a small sound of disapproval from both the assassins. There was something el-

A loud thud had echoed and made the ground shudder from the impact. Loki stared at the source in horror. The five of them had ignored the mere projections when they disappeared after the noise. Loki looked at Thor, almost unconscious on the ground, a large crater formed around him from the impact.

"Thor! Buddy…what the hell happened?!" Tony was to speak first, the other members crowded around him as Loki scanned the area. There was-

"Brother…I’m sorry…I’m so" Thor has broken into sobs and it was strange to see the big guy cry, he never cried, not in front of them anyway. The team tried to reassure him that they weren’t blaming him even if they didn’t know what he was apologising about.

"Hey you should go talk to you bro-" Hulk had reverted back to being Bruce, his sentence stopped halfway as he sees Loki walking towards the distance. The sun made the object lit up, it was some sort of metal. Thor’s sobbing grew louder, almost like angry screams. Nobody had noticed the missing Mjolnir but that was the least of the Avengers concern. Natasha had stood up, a few inches from Bruce as they watched Loki pick up something. Something broken. Something blue, red and white.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Are you ready?” Pepper had her arms around the raven haired god. He hadn’t spoken a word since that day. They didn’t even have a body to bury. Pepper had guided him to the car outside the tower with the others waiting inside. Nobody said a word.

  
x

  
They stood in front of a marble stone, not one visitor on that day had forgotten about today. To their surprise, more people had come. Not to mourn but to celebrate their hero. Their Captain. The kid from Brooklyn who had fought for his country, no matter what the cost.

Loki closed his eyes as he remembers his partner’s marriage proposal and once again, like every year since the day this cold marble stood. He whispers “that and forever more, my Captain.”


	2. Fragments of a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man out of time, the man who fell in love with the god of mischief, the man who would do anything for his loved one...just simply disappeared.

**“You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go, let go of them. I tie no weights to my ankles.”**

**― C. JoyBell C.**

A powerful thwack had brought the Captain back to his senses. A frightening monster standing before him and a broken cube. The tesseract. Steve panicked as he sees the cube loosing its beautiful glow. Another object had hauled towards him. He swiftly lifts up his arm, expecting the shield to protect him, only to be disappointed. There was no shield. Only a naked arm. Thor's hammer proudly stood beside him and without second thoughts he grabbed the weapon and a surge of lightning struck his enemies. The Captain took that chance to run. He had promised, promised that he would always be with him, for all eternity and forever more. So he ran, like it was his first time.

 

x

 

All the man could feel was the coldness; he hated the cold although he didn't know why. He just hated it. Something soft was placed on top of him, he felt someone attaching something to his body. He was being dragged but made no effort to open his eyes and move. Flashes of green and gold appeared before him, a familiar voice warning him about something but he was too tired. So he simply let go. _You must go back!_

 

x

 

Warm light soon began to fill the soldier's eyes and a perky innocent face loomed over his. Her smile, so wide and beautiful.

"Sister! He has awakened!" The child ran to a different room as he lay there, watching an unfamiliar ceiling. A beautiful woman appeared with the little girl enthusiastically pulling her towards him. The man tried his best to sit up but his efforts were futile. He felt weak and hopeless.

"You must not get up, you are not well. Do not worry no harm will come to you." Her voice was as smooth as silk despite the heavy accent that the man haven't heard before and her smile as bright as the sun.

"I am Astrid and this is Meynir, my younger sister...what is your name?"

"I..." His face scrunched up in horror, it was a simple question yet he could not answer. He noticed them worriedly exchanging looks. The soldier looks down defeated.

"Thorin!" Meynir grabbed his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "That shall be your name! You after all carry a weapon like the God of Thunder!" He looked at the child with confusion until he sees the hammer right next to the fireplace. Was that his? He remembers having no such weapon...actually, he remembered none of his life. _You must go back!_

 

x

 

Thorin does not remember how long he's spent in this village, days were not recorded but he couldn't care less. Sure there was wild beast hanging around at night, the temperature not mixing well with his body but he was happy here. He had sparred with the villager's men, led the hunt for food and even learnt how to dance.

He often went on a journey to draw his surroundings; he's met Elves from Alfheim and Svartalfheim and Dwarves from Nidavellir among some of his travels. They looked at him strangely for he was a mortal. However, it didn't stay like that for very long, he befriended almost everybody from the different realms. Some would visit just to see this so called mortal. He was fit to be their king. They have taught him their history, their magic and their weapons for they knew he would use it to protect the people he cared about and not sought for blood. Alfrik, a very artistic Dwarf had forged him a weapon, more of a staff really, which turned into a shield. They remembered the shield which was always present in his stories and that pleased the mortal. The Elves had given him magic through his staff, much like the tesse-stars. It glowed a powerful blue colour with red and white inside. It reminded him of something he once possessed. He carried Asnir, the name of his staff, the name of his family, Astrid and Meynir, around more often than the hammer. He met a group of Jotuns or Frost Giants as the others call them, when he travelled closer to the edge. They eyed him warily, positioned themselves in a fighting stance. One had burnt his arm before they realized he means no harm. They healed him soon after, he wasn't as bad as they thought they were. Their markings looked familiar. Aud and Gang had taught him about a lot of things, magic, and stories and even about Yggadrasil. The mortal was the very reason to why a small group of Jotuns, Elves, Dwarves and even Asgardians can sit by a fire and share stories with one another. Maybe, in the future the whole of the nine realms can coexist just like this. _You must go back!_

 

x

 

"Brother..."

Loki ignored the broken voice and continued to stare out of the window. He had not eaten or even left the tower for years, his body grew thin and weary.

"Alright! I can't take this anymore! Up you get!" Tony grabbed Loki by his arm and tried to block out the image of his lifeless eyes. Tony and Thor half carried and half dragged Loki's body to the living room, where everyone had gathered. They stood up as they saw the god of mischief as if he was on the brink of death. Pepper and Natasha hurriedly ran to his side hugging him and at that moment, everything broke.

Tears filled Loki's eyes as his hands clenched on his sides. "This is why I-I tried to push him away in the first place..." His voice came out hoarse and broken as he tries to hold back ugly sobs from emerging.

"He should've just left me that night...he shouldn't have cared, I was-am his enemy." The god's frail body couldn't protect him; his shoulder shook as he muffled his cries. Thor could not move, he couldn't protect the one person Loki loved. He had failed his brother...once again.

"You know he wouldn't do that..." Everyone turned to find the source of the voice and saw Clint looking at Loki.

"He's Captain America, he stands and protects its people. Hell! He'll save every poor homeless kitten if he has to! I bet he'll even help ants to cross the road safely...he'll blindly go after the enemy just so-just so..."

Clint for the first time cried in front his teammates and not just Natasha. Captain America wasn't just their teammate or their Captain, he was their hero, and the man they grew up hearing about. The man who would do anything to protect them and America.

"So don't you fucking think like that! Because you know damn well that he won't leave you...or us...he wouldn't leave us...he can't..." Natasha at this point had her arms around Clint, hushing his cries.

Phil knew the Avengers were broken. Tony was sent to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Pepper collapsing from exhaustion. Natasha and Clint taking every possible mission they could get so they wouldn't be in the Avengers tower. Thor would sit outside Loki's door listening to his brother's constant screaming at night. Bruce smashing things in his lab heck even Director Fury was down in the wasteland. He knew he had to keep it together, for the sake of his-their hero he had to stand firm so he could guide these lost souls and prepare them till their Captain comes back. Because he will come back.

 

x

 

A man constantly haunts Thorin's dreams; he looked so frail and so broken. His raven hair sticking to his face as his tears dried. Thorin had tried to reach out for his face, to kiss those tears away but the man would vanish. It was during these times that he would go out and draw.

"I'll be back before dinner." He smiles as he takes his things from Astrid. He grins at Meynir and ruffles her hair before taking the food basket his family had made especially for his trips.

"See that you will or else there will be consequences!” Thorin grins before pulling them into a hug, Meynir, hugging his neck as Astrid kisses his cheeks. He didn't usually go too far, in case the villagers needed him but this time he wanted to see the edge a bit more. Where there was nothingness. He flips through his sketchbook; he sees sketches of the villagers, Meynir and Astrid but his eyes lingered on the Frost Giants. Their hearts so broken when he found them yet they stood firm and nearly killed the soldier. Him, Aud and Gang had somewhat became inseparable, he had drawn them several times, to remind him even if he did not know what or who he was suppose to remember. The soldier had almost lost the track of time. He wraps the cloth around his head to protect it from the harsh winds.

The smell of blood and fire entered his nostrils from miles away. He ran, ran to the village only to find countless of bodies piled up before him. The people he loved and cared about. They-they just greeted the soldier this morning. All of them were smiling just this morning. Now they were nothing but broken toys. He continues to walk forward, trying to ignore the horror surrounding him. The grip on Mjolnir tightened as he warily walked towards their hut.

His body froze as he sees Astrid, lying on the floor. Her stomach gutted, her insides spilling out. Her eyes wide open, mouth slit from ear to ear. The man fell to his knees, hands hovering over the lifeless body.

"Now, now Captain, just think of it as a repayment for our beloved tesseract." The strangers laughed as the soldier tried to figure what he was on about. Meynir wiggled in his arm as the beast boomed with laughter.

"She's just a child! Let her go!" The monster simply smiled, it looked familiar.

"I said let her go!" Thunder boomed in the distance, echoing his every word. He noticed the enemy flinching and reluctantly letting Meynir go. The little girl wasted no time to run towards Thorin.

However, she never made it. Her head violently twisted and her body simply fell on the ground, in one cold fluid motion. _You must go back!_

 

x

 

The Captain remembers bashing the Other's head several times, the murderous feeling inside him unsettled as he looked at his bloodied hands. Red on his ledger. He searched for memories as he walked on the endless snow, his feet almost frozen, blood drying on his clothes. He looked at the edge, wondered how far it will go. There was nothing left for the Captain here. It was all gone, so out of reach. He held the staff in one hand and the hammer to his face.

"Please..." He quietly whispers before closing his eyes and throwing himself into the abyss. _Steve, please come back._

 

x

 

Coulson had made them train hard and gave them the same level of comfort. Their progress was slow but it was working. Loki had begun speaking more regularly, his snappy comebacks weren't fully restored but they can live with that. Thor began eating like the way he used to and tried to be as joyous as before. Tony and Banner, well, who knows what they're doing down there. Pepper went back to work but she came home regularly instead of working overtime. Clint and Natasha only took missions that actually needed their assistance.

But still, nobody asked about the missing Mjolnir.

The team was casually watching a movie when Director Fury's face appeared before them.

"Holy shit! What the fuck!" Clint and Natasha rolled their eyes at Tony whilst Loki's body stiffened.

"What is it sir?" Coulson coolly replied but he was as shocked as the rest of them.

"Glad you're all back."

"Same goes to you, sir" Nat replied with a smile, the others nodded in agreement and for the first time the Avengers saw Fury smiling. Creepy.

"Our satellites had pick up something from space, it has a similar energy to the Bifrost that Dr. Foster and her team has given us and-and the same energy from the tesseract. Is someone from your planet supposed to be coming down here?"

Everybody at this point had sat up straight, their full attention on Fury. Loki searched Thor's face as the thunderer's brows furrowed. He simply shook his head.

"Then I say you get here right now because it's heading straight for New York."

The movie had continued to play before them and it didn't take long for S.H.I.E.L.D agents to escort them out of the building. The meeting wasn't long; technically it was cut short because whatever the hell was falling from the sky was coming down fast. S.H.I.E.L.D had already evacuated the area most likely to hit, although they were unclear of the impact.

A bright light had entered their atmosphere, heading straight for Central Park. The impact was beyond imaginable, a few buildings had collapsed around the area and cracks appeared on the road. A man clothed in leather and metal laid upon them with a hammer and a scepter, one like Loki’s in his hands. Thor was the only who approached without his caution.

"You bought him home!" Thor half laughed and half cried.

The hammer hummed in the soldier's hand but did not leave him. He took another step forward, the rest just behind him as well as a few other agents surrounding the lifeless man. Despite the clothing, that was the face this country knew. The face everyone had loved and respected. Banner had ordered the agents to get them a stretcher, Tony was contacting Fury and Coulson was giving orders to god know what. Their voices were inaudible. Loki ignored the ice and ashes around the captain as he fell to his knees before his lover.

"Welcome back, Steve." The words that were waiting to be said not just Loki and the team but also the Howling Commandos. The words Howard Stark and Peggy Carter repeated over time, ready to welcome their Captain back.

 

 

 

But these were the people the soldier no longer knew for his name is Thorin, wielder of Mjolnir and Asnir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the names are from the Norse Mythology but bears no connection to the god's what so ever (well except the names itself) I just needed names. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry but I really am a nice person...


	3. This is our story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't falter now, he's made his choice.

It took the captain three months. Three months, to awaken from his slumber. There was no kiss of life, no warmth, just the horrific images of Astrid and Meynir standing at the foot of the hospital bed.

He walked towards the window, peering out into the outside world. Panic seeped into his whole body. This was not his home. Sure it felt familiar but it was strange and too luxurious for the Captain's liking. He felt something lurking in the shadows and soon lifted his hand to summon Mjolnir. The hammer rose from its place and rested on Thorin's hand, ready to strike the stranger. He heard feet shuffling outside and his perpetrator walking towards him, with one slick motion he grabs the man by his collar and pins him to the nearest wall. Thorin was soon flung back to the opposite wall, he grunted from the force but quickly charged forward, pinning the stranger against the concrete floor. The presence of a large number of people alerted him but his grip on Mjolnir never relaxed. The lights blinded him and the man under his clutch but his eyes adjusted quickly.

He couldn't falter now, he's made his choice.

"My prince..." He looks at the God of Mischief in horror before stepping back and kneeling before him.

"I mean you no harm, Loki prince of Asgard...I..." Everyone stared at the Captain in shock. Tony laughs, trying to break the heavy silence before them and soon the others are joining him too.

"My friend! There's no need for such formalities! Come now, stand, we have much to talk about!" Thorin stands up but still bows towards Thor. He felt the hammer hum in the god's presence and although he felt an attachment to it, the hammer wasn't his so he gave it back.

 

x

 

Thorin hasn't slept much nor ate as much as he used too but that wasn't what surprised them. He was the same, the old awkward Steve who would blush at crude jokes, the old fashioned guy and the old man that he is. The Asgardian speech took time to get used to but it was manageable. But when Steve began using magic to assist the Avengers with their 'hero' job then they needed to write down a new report. His team mates had asked him about what had happened and he replies as truthfully as he can.

He is no Steven Rogers, the kid from Brooklyn but a warrior, a soldier.

The man's eyes no longer possessed warmth but grief and rage instead. They weren't the eyes that had given Loki another chance nor the eyes that calmed his team down. No, they were the eyes of a man who's seen too much blood, too much chaos and war to believe in peace. But the captain continues to fight along side the Avengers, waiting for something, even a small glimmer of hope. Hoping that this was all but a bad dream and he'll wake up to Meynir pinching his cheeks and to Astrid's beautiful smile but he was too scared to fall asleep. Too scared to see their faces covered in blood.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner..." He gives them both a polite nod as he sat down on the stool next to them.

"Just Banner is fine St-Thorin." The Captain nods and looks down, grimacing at the name Bruce nearly said. He remembers a man who goes by the name thanks Director filling him up to date. He notices the look Loki gives him, pained and loving. He ignores them. Loki is the son of the Allfather, the biological son of Laufeyson. Thorin was nothing but a kid from Bro-a mere mortal. If it wasn't for the Elves or the Dwarves or the Frost Giants then he would've been useless and will just be a man with a shield. They would tell him that he was fit to be king but he merely laughed at their statement.

 

x

 

Odin and Frigga visited Midgard as the Allmother worries about her youngest future. They meet the captain once more, his clothes, his posture and his way of speaking is different. Odin knew this man before him, the wielder of Mjolnir other than Thor, the man who-

"No! Why..." Loki's voice faltered into small sobs. He felt strong arms around him instead of gentle ones.

"My son, my youngest, be strong for all has its purpose." This wasn't what Loki wanted to hear. He wanted words of comfort, something to ease his broken heart, something to fix Steve's memory. Something just someone please, help.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Odin and searched for help in his mother's eyes but found none. The god took two unsteady step back and disappeared from their sights.

Thor was ready to follow his brother but Odin places a hand in front of his son, stopping him in his tracks.

"I will speak to him later. Thorin, stand." The Captain does as he was told. "I have heard much about you, a mortal possessing magic, uniting the realms as one and even receiving the trust of the Jotuns." His team mates looked at their captain with their mouth half open, even the thunderer had the same expression as the others. It made him realise just how long he had stayed in Midgard.

"I merely gained knowledge and friends during my journeys, sire. Nothing more than a traveller." Steve was composed in front of the king as if he had faced him before. He's heard stories about the Allfather from the villagers and his friends from the other realms. He was clearly a man of power and wealth.

"You will make a fine King." Frigga took Steven's hands, giving it a tight squeeze before letting go.

"No, my queen. I cannot protect those I truly care about as a king, it will cloud my judgement..." He looks at the Allfather before continuing on. "I cannot have the responsibility of all those people, I have too much red on my ledger."

"You have made your choice..." Frigga says in a low whisper and Steve nods with determination.

Thor looks from his mother to the Captain, there was a strange conversation with their eyes alone. The Allfather leaves them within a second to follow his youngest.

 

x

 

"You wish to flee."

"Quite the deduction, Odin! Tell me, did you come here to mock?"

"You will still not call me Father then?"

Odin notices the way Loki's jaws clenches along with his fist. At first he thought the child would flee but he turns around, looking at the man who has raised him with sorrowful eyes.

"Come now, this is not the reason you sought me out. Speak!"

"You will flee because of a small matter? That's not the son I have raised."

"Do you think me a coward, _father_? That man inside was the _only_ reason I stayed in this wretched group! The very reason that I am not tearing you to pieces! The very reason I-he is no longer that man..."

Odin places both his rough hands on the young god's face, now wet with unwanted tears.

"You choose to run away from a small feud? How do you expect to have a relationship with so little trust? He is mortal, you are a god, a king and my son-"

Loki narrows his eyes at the AllFather, "are you testing us? What have you told him? Answer me!" A small silver dagger materialising in his hand.

The god was given a simple gesture of a 'no', making him grin maliciously.

"You just couldn't accept that I finally found a home could _you_?" The God of Mischief had left before Odin could've answered. A sigh leaves the old god's mouth and made his way back to where his queen was, wanting nothing but her comfort.

 

x

 

Thor slowly approaches his mother who's shoulder's were slumped forward with signs of trouble and weariness.

"Mother...what are you not speaking of?"

The woman places a warm hand on her elder's face, "Death my son, death."

The Captain had left their presence with some sort of teleportation magic and Odin appeared a few moments later.

"Anyone else jealous that Cap can use magic?" Tony lightly jokes, trying to ease the growing tension in the room. The others scowled at him except Clint who nodded in agreement and the alien family who was staring at each other.

"Loki, has disappeared." Odin states.

"The choice has been made, we have no power over it" Frigga looks at the floor with sorrowful eyes.

"My wife-"

"Mother please! I will not stand here and watch my brother and the Captain break into pieces! He's finally found his equal, his other half!"

"Sacrifices has to made mortal or god!" Frigga tries to shake the tears forming in her eyes. She knew well what the consequences was and needed not to be told. Yes, it broke her heart but she could not be more than glad that the Captain chose this instead of the other.

"I expected this from Father himself but not-never from you! Of all people I tho-"

A loud crash has disturbed their heated conversation and truth be told the Avengers was grateful, well until they were all pinned down onto the ground by some sort of magic.

"Speak mortal! Where is our King!" The weird glowing sword continued to press towards Tasha's neck.

"Fucking hell! Are you blind? He's right there!" Hawkeye shouts with irritation, _(fucking aliens)_  and they looked towards Odin who was still fighting, back to back with his queen.

The aliens laughed, "You jest, mortal! That _fool_ is not our King!" The guy with a blue arm was thrown onto the wall by Thor's hammer.

Hell was about to break loose until a surge of power made their weapons float and broke the binding spells on the Avengers.

"Magic is unfair" Tony and Clint muttered under their breaths.

The patriot ran into the room covered in charcoal. He stares at the new people in disbelief and then utter bliss.

"My friends!" He shouted across the room before darting forwards and giving them a hug.

"We finally found you, our King!" They all echoed.

"Thorin, not King! We are friends, are we not?"

They looked at him with guilt and hanged their heads. "Yet we could not aid you in your time of need...this was all we could do although we do not understand why you did not land where we predicted..."

"It was a dangerous way to travel so I have asked Heimdall to support his fall" Frigga emerged from Odin's back and smiled.

"Explains the ashes around him but why the ice?"

"I am a Frost Giant, the cold is under our command." He gives the man in the lab coat a wry smile.

 

x

 

Fury was obviously unhappy with the new people on Earth and Tony was complaining about crowd control. Those things quickly changed over the week, Bruce and Tony were given a small insight of their magic, Tasha and Clint were more than happy to spar with them and even helped with a couple of missions.

Obviously fate had other plans.

Thor began to notice the absence of the Captain and his mother every other night, magic cloaking their presence. Even Odin and Jarvis couldn't help the God of Thunder out. Tony crudely joked about them having an affair and well, Odin didn't take that too kindly. Despite the absences of the Queen and their Captain, their nights included feasts and stories.

 

x

 

"It's beautiful...so he was a mischievous little kid right from the start huh?" He chuckles before turning the page and finding the space empty. He turned to the Queen with a baffled expression.

"Yes he was, the gardens always made him calmer..." She notices the confusion in the mortal's eyes and briefly smiles at him before placing her hand over his. "I believe you will do him justice, tell them his story, his doings, mistakes, loneliness but most of all tell them your story. The love between a mortal and a god, tell them everything Captain and let it be told throughout the years" she gives the Captain another smile as he nodded.

"You know I will..."

"You will carry such a heavy burden on your shoulders, are you sure you are ready?"

Steve gives the Queen's hand a gentle squeeze, "more than I should be."

 

x

 

Thor had tried to place pieces together, prophecies, anything but his findings all had a dead end. He knew he couldn't ask his mother to tell him the truth and he knew he wasn't ready to hear it. The Queen had always told her prophecies so why stop now and the looks she gives the Captain, a mixture of gratefulness and sadness.

Thor's detective lifestyle came to a halt. The presence of the aliens were needed in their realms, chaos erupted from the small villages to the palace grounds itself. Steven had tried to help but their enemies had other plans.

 

x

 

"Do not touch him! He is mine!" Green light erupted from the scepter and flung the doom bots and creepy orc looking monsters out of the way. He marches towards the Captain using his staff to place a blow on the man he loved. The mortal flew a few metres back and the god teleported behind him sending the Captain's body forward.

"Does this not remind you of Germany, _Captain_?" He places the blunt end of the scepter towards the Captain's face but it was caught and used to help the beaten body up.

" _Sentiment_ " the Captain teased, only this made the god even more furious.

His feet sending an impact towards the mortal's stomach. He grabs a fist full of the Captain's hair, yanking it backwards and ignoring the painful groan the man let out. Loki remembered this, it was much gentler of course, Steve's eyes filled with want and not pain. His groan more from pleasure, he remembered planting kisses on the man's neck, planting his mark. _Claiming_ what was his.

"You've grown weak Captain, what has made you so soft? Was it those friends of yours?" _You._ Was what the Captain wanted to say but he knew it had to be done. Loki pushes his body away with so much disgust when the mortal didn't answer, hurting both their hearts. The fight continued on around them, enemies slowly, very slowly falling back but nonetheless they were winning this fight once again.  
"Maybe when I'm done with you I'll pay them a little visit!"

Steve had noticed the tears, he knew how much it pained his lover to say those things but he had to continue, continue to taunt him. "You couldn't even if you try-"

There that was his opening.

"Do not underestimate me Cap-" Loki stared at the glowing dagger now planted in his chest, magic erupting into his heart. His skin began to turn grey, veins blackening. "... _tain_?" The god felt strong arms around his body and warms tears dripping on his face. How dare he cry when he- Flashes of recent events appeared before him like movies. Frigga...she knew...the-how could he have not noticed! He gathered all of his energy to take one more look at his Captain who was cradling him like a child. The sound of a familiar tune erupted from the Captain's lips. Imagine. That was the song, a fruitless dream of a man named John Lennon yet it brought a smile to the god's lips before his consciousness perished.

Steve continued to rock the body in his arms, "...we'll visit all the nine realms, meet new people, share our stories. Jotunheim...well let's just say they're one step closer to civilisation, found a fantastic picnic spot in Alfheim too, you'll love it there..."

Frigga had appeared before him, Iddun's apple in one hand. Time had stopped, they had won.

"Tell them his story Captain."

Those were the last words he heard before everything had been turned into darkness. He did as he was told. He travelled among the Earth as the Avengers ceased to exist. Sure, Iron Man flew around, Black Widow and Hawkeye on missions, Banner no longer hiding but still somewhere out of civilisation and Thor now crowned as the King of Asgard. They were no longer a team, there never was a team. Stories of Loki and the mortal man spread around like fire, giving children and adults hope and dreams of something beyond their imagination. Taught them forgiveness and redemption but most of all he made them remember him, not as Loki the God of Mischief but as Loki LaufeyOdinson. The god who was more human than any mortals.

  

x

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

"Studying it or just a reading hobby?" He gave the librarian a low scoff as he watched him scan the books.

"It's for an essay..." He finally answered once the man stopped to look at him, waiting for an answer. He looked nothing like a librarian except for the black rimmed glasses. Definitely a senior, maybe he was forced to help. "...I'm suppose to write a whole six page essay about my favourite Norse story" He rolled his eyes as he remembered the Professor's request. It was foolish, they were University students not a bunch of children. Most will probably write about Asgardian justice and especially about Thor.

"And that is?" The man was slowly typing away in his computer and the green eyed man thanked the gods that nobody was in line because he definitely wasn't passing the chance to talk to this librarian.

"I'm not sure...I've only heard it once."

The librarian looked at him with a bemused expression, "you won't find it in these books!" He says a little too enthusiastically.

"How would you know?"

The man simply pointed at a pin on his chest with words 'Librarian' written across it. He replied with a low chuckle.

"I'll tell it to you over and over again if you like?"

He felt his body flinch back at the sudden question, no he couldn't let himself be played again, no matter how hot this guy was. "It's fine, it had a depressing ending anyway!" He tried to quickly gather his books.

"Really? I thought it served as an excellent beginning!"

He looked up and sees beautiful and honest blue eyes staring at him with such interest that it made his heart flutter.

"Lucas, Lucas Larson" the raven haired man extended his hand to the librarian with a grin to show his interest.

"Steve, Steve Rogers."

 

~Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iddun's apple is what kept the gods young and practically immortal. That's the burden Steve carries, continuing to live on as he waits for Loki to be reborn again and again. Why did I make him a librarian? Good question, it's cause it's what he's been doing and will continue to do. By that I mean telling people Loki's biography as well as his and will end up sounding like a sappy fantasy romance novel which can be tucked away and opened again to tell its story, like every other books. Plus as voluntered libranian myself (even though it was only for a week or so) me and my friend always studies people and make up a story about them and then we tend to share it with others (reason why I ended it there. I like hearing people tell me stories and vice versa). Terribly sorry for rambling on anyway bye and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? ((Seriously tell me! Ehehehe love you all))


End file.
